Shadow Magic
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Yugi comes home and discovers after a tussle with his friends at school that his favorite card has been damaged...yaoi. Dark MagicianxYugi. Light lemon.


**Allie: ...Yay...Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction...hope it doesn't suck!  
Raye: Well that's reasuring...  
Allie: Shut up. I started this at five in the morning with no sleep.  
Raye: ...that's not good...  
Allie: No, now leave me alone, I'm going to sleep.  
****  
Summary: Yugi comes home and discovers after a tussle with his friends at school that his favorite card has been damaged...yaoi. Dark MagicianxYugi. Light lemon. **

**Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters…**

**Note: This is before Duelist Kingdom...I'm a fun authoress…**

_Shadow Magic_

Yugi sat down on the couch, sighing as he dropped his back-pack onto the floor. He heard a clatter in his back pack and frowned before remembering he had to take his puzzle off for gym and he forgot to put it back on. He stared blankly at his back-pack, not really wanting to move. It had been a long day. Joey and Tristan had been messing with his cards during class…it had taken him forever to get them all back. _Maybe I should look through them…make sure none of them got bent…_ He thought, opening the front part of his back-pack.

He pulled out his deck and riffled through it, his eyes widening as they fell on his favorite card. He placed the rest of his deck on the desk. "Wh-what?" He whispered to himself, closing his eyes for a short moment. He opened them, hoping that what he had seen was merely a figment of his imagination. It wasn't. A crease bent his card almost diagonally in half. He bit down on his lower lip and placed his card back down on the table.

Yugi placed his head in his hands. He sat in that position for a moment, feeling slightly over dramatic, though he couldn't help but feel so. His favorite card. Battered. Nearly torn. Completely out of its perfect state. He stood up, walking into the kitchen. He had to get away from his card and deck until he could figure out what to do.

He stood in the kitchen, his hands resting against the black marble counter. He ducked his head down, feeling a tad bit sick all of a sudden. _This is ridiculous…I'm feeling sick over a card…regardless of the fact that it's my favorite card, I shouldn't feel so sick over something like this…maybe I just need to eat…I can ask Grandpa what to do when he gets home… _Yugi thought, though he found he could not pry himself away from the counter top.

In the living room a golden light flashed and Yugi's head whipped up. He looked in the direction of the door way as he heard a groan. "What on earth?" He whispered, dashing to the doorway, gripping the maple frame tightly in his fingers. He stared at the figure kneeling on his living room carpet. One hand of the figure was gripping at the carpet and the other was clutching at his chest. The figure let out another groan and Yugi gasped, "D-Dark Magician…?" He whispered incredulously, not moving from his spot, his grip tightening on the door frame. The figure looked up, "Yugi…help me…" He gasped out.

Yugi pried his fingers away from the door frame and walked slowly over to the figure kneeling on the floor. The figure reached a hand up to grab Yugi's shoulder tightly and the boy let out a loud cry, his eyes widening as he gasped in surprise, yanking away. The figure fell to the floor and closed his eyes tightly, letting out a pained moan. He fell limp and Yugi hesitantly kneeled down touched the figure's face gently, jerking his hand back as the figure groaned once more. _I should…help him…maybe…okay; I'll move him to the couch…_ He thought, nibbling on his lower lip.

The boy gripped the figure and moved him to the couch, pulling him toward the over-stuffed, fluffy pillows. He heaved the figure onto the couch, grunting with effort. He huffed, closing his eyes as he dropped the body onto the couch completely. He looked him over and sighed, _I should see what's wrong with him…he is my monster after all…_ He fought down the odd feeling that swept over him and pulled off the hood of the figure's cloak. He dropped it to the ground and was momentarily captivated by the figure's face. His long, dark eyelashes, his pale face, his purple hair framing his face so perfectly, his pink-red lips so plump and full. Yugi shook his head with a blush. What on earth was wrong with him? He sighed softly and shook his head again, moving down to the other's shirt and pulled it off, gasping softly as he saw what lay underneath. A long laceration sliced through the magician's chest diagonally in the same place where his card had been bent. He cocked his head to the side, feeling anger well up in his chest. He ran to his kitchen and pulled out the First-Aid kit his Grandpa left there in case of emergencies. He had never figured it would come in handy…He walked back into the living room and kneeled next to the man. He gently cleaned around the wound before placing some ointment on it, placing gauze over it before wrapping his chest in bandages. "There, all done…" He whispered, "I should kill Tristan and Joey for doing this to you…" He said, stroking a piece of the magician's hair out of his face.

_Whoa whoa whoa! What on earth? I don't remember making a conscious decision to be gay…nor do I remember making a decision to become attracted to a monster card! _He thought, jerking his hand away quickly. The magician groaned, his eyes clenching tighter before opening.

"Yugi?" He whispered his voice raspy and soft, his blue-gray eyes turning up to gaze at the teen. Yugi felt himself go a bit weak. "W-wait a minute." Yugi breathed out, "You're just a card! You shouldn't be talking to me, or-or lying on my couch in pain!" He cried out, frustrated and confused. The magician sat up some, leaning on his elbow. He reached a hand out to touch Yugi's face but yanked his hand away when the teen flinched.

"Yugi…" He whispered, ducking his head down, "I-it's hard to explain…" He said in a gentle voice, lifting his blue-gray eyes back up to meet confused amethyst eyes. "Well, you see…" He began, "Your concern…not matter how stupid and over dramatic you believe it was, was enough to awaken some shadow magic in your puzzle…" He said, "I know it sounds strange…but you **are **always saying how you put your heart in the cards…well, it's true…" He whispered. He sat up and grunted softly in pain. The teen's eyes widened and he pushed the taller male back down, "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself." He said in a soft voice, the sadness in the magician's eyes pulling at his heartstrings.

"Yugi…" The other said gently and Yugi jerked back, "Don't! Stop talking to me like that!" He snapped. "Like what?" The magician asked. "Like I'm something precious to you. Like I'm something you treasure, something fragile, something that can be broken…" Yugi said, his heart melting some at the expression on the magician's face. The male reached out his hand again to caress Yugi's cheek and smiled when he didn't pull away. "But Yugi," The magician whispered, "You are precious to me." Yugi closed his eyes and shook his head, "N-no, you're just a card-"

The magician jerked his hand away and his face fell drastically. He closed his eyes, "If that's what you believe…" He whispered, a shimmer appearing around his body. Yugi looked on as the other male's body began to turn ghost like and transparent, "Then that's all I shall be…" A golden light filled the room once more and Yugi covered his eyes with his arm. Once the light had faded, Yugi uncovered his eyes and gasped when all that was remaining on his couch was a pile of slightly bloodied bandages. He looked over onto the table, his eyes widened. His deck was still lying there with his Dark Magician card resting next to it…but the card was now in pristine condition…like nothing had ever happened.

Yugi walked into his bed room and tossed his satchel into the corner harshly, dropping down onto his bed with a heavy  
sigh. It had been a week since his card had been somehow summoned been to life and it had been the worst week of Yugi's life. Every duel he had been in he had lost…even against Joey. And every time he played he would never draw the Dark Magician…if he was insane he would suggest that his card was avoiding him. He shook his head. Okay, maybe he was insane because he was sure that the card was ignoring him.

_I never should have said anything bad to him…he was already in pain and I was nothing but mean…_Yugi thought, sighing. He felt bad, _I wish I could apologize to him…or at least see him so I can speak to him…_ He clutched his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly.

A golden light filled the room and Yugi jerked his head up, opening his eyes wide once the light had faded. The Dark Magician leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his staff nowhere in sight. "You wished to speak with me?" He asked, a frown set upon his lips.

Yugi bit down on his lower lip in hesitation before sighing gently, "I…I'm sorry…" He whispered and the Dark Magician raised an eyebrow. "Why, you were just speaking the truth." He muttered and Yugi shook his head. He got off of his bed and walked cautiously over to the other teen, reaching a hand up to the magician's face. The magician closed his eyes and felt himself giving in to the younger's touch.

"D-don't." The male whispered, opening his eyes back up, to look into the younger's amethyst eyes. Yugi pulled his hand back, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "I really am sorry…I never meant to hurt you…I was just scared…" He whispered, looking down and to the side. The magician smiled gently and tilted Yugi's head back up, "There's no need to be scared little one." He said softly, pressing a tender kiss to Yugi's lips, feeling him gasp against him. Yugi felt his eyes slip shut as he pressed himself closer to the magician. He reached up and pulled the Dark Magician's hood from him, letting it fall to the floor. Yugi ran his fingers through purple hair and pressed himself closer to the older male, a moan slipping from his lips. The magician pulled away, giving the blushing teen an amused smile. Yugi reached up and started pulling at the magician's top, yanking it off of him.

"Yugi…" The older male said, holding Yugi at arm's length, "You don't have to go any further if you're uncomfortable…" He whispered and was surprised when Yugi shook his head. "I-I want to go further with you…" He whispered, leaning up to kiss him again. He tangled his fingers into Yugi's hair, pressing their bodies together. Yugi pulled them both back onto the bed and the magician broke the kiss, surprised at the action. Yugi smirked and pulled him down for another kiss. The male groaned and slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth, sliding his fingers up under his shirt, pushing it up around his armpits. He slid in between Yugi's legs, both letting out simultaneous moans as their awakening arousals slid against each other. The magician leaned on one elbow and his other hand rubbed at Yugi's nipples. Yugi groaned loudly and arched his back. The older chuckled and pulled his lips away from the other's so he could kiss Yugi's neck, "How far?" He whispered, sucking hard on his collar bone to make a moan.

Yugi cried out and his lips surged forward, sliding against the magician's hips. The older male sucked in a breath and closed his eyes so he could concentrate. Yugi whimpered, "H-How far, what?" He asked. The magician just chuckled and shook his head, "How far do you want me to go?" He asked, licking down to the nipple he wasn't currently rubbing.

"I-I…Just…as far as you can…" Yugi whimpered, tangling his fingers into the older teen's hair as he tried to pull him impossibly closer. "As you wish…" The magician whispered, licking down to Yugi's naval, dipping his tongue into his belly button. Yugi squealed and squirmed beneath him, making the other teen smile as he slid back up to kiss him gently.

Yugi smiled into the kiss. The magician slid his hand down into Yugi's pants, and Yugi gasped and squirmed underneath the magician. The older male smirk as he gripped the younger teen gently in his hand, the magician rubbed lazily, barely gripping Yugi, teasing him. He pressed soft kisses to Yugi's neck gently. Yugi whimpered "...please..." he begged softly.  
"Please what doll?" The older male teased, licking Yugi's ear gently. "P-please rub me..." he asked, his eyes glazed and his face red. The magician smirked gently and gripped Yugi harder, making him cry out loudly, his eyes sliding shut.

Yugi thrusted his hips up as the older male managed to grip him just right and he nibbled on Yugi's ear. The younger male pulled the magician closer and ran his fingers across his body. He pulled him in for a kiss, feeling the knot in his lower abdomen starting to coil tightly. "Ah…" He gasped against the other's mouth. The magician smiled into the kiss and started pumping Yugi harder, making him cry out louder. "Ngh…ah…" Yugi gasped and moaned, trembling beneath the magician from pleasure.

"Come doll, now…" The magician cooed into his ear and Yugi cried out as the male bit down on his ear, gripping and thrusting Yugi hard enough to send him spiraling into orgasm. Yugi bucked his hips weakly as he rode out the waves of pleasure, making the other smile. The magician kissed him gently before removing his hand from the younger boy's pants. "I'll be right back love." He said softly.

The other male got up and walked into the bathroom, getting a towel from under the sink. He cleaned his hand off before taking the towel to Yugi, finding the boy already sleeping peacefully. He smiled softly and pulled off the other's pants and boxers so he could clean him before finding him a clean pair of boxers, sliding them on to him. The magician slid off his own pants, dropping the towel to the floor before climbing into bed next to the younger boy. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through the young teen's hair, pulling him close. Yugi snuggled closer to the magician in his sleep, making him smile. He was nowhere near being tired but he wanted to watch the younger boy. He smiled brighter when Yugi wrapped his leg around the other male's and his arm around his waist, cuddling into his chest.

The magician ran his fingers through Yugi's again, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead softly. "I think I'll stay in your world for a while…" He whispered before pulling Yugi even closer, closing his eyes so they could both rest.

-End—

**Raye: Yeah…that probably sucked…but we thought that this pairing deserved a fic in English damn it! So…yeah…  
Allie: Anyway…all flames will be used to sterilize our razors to cut ourselves…think about that while you're writing your review!**


End file.
